


Old and Young

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [1]
Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed, Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shawn has an unfortunate encounter with an organization and Lassiter has fun helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and Young

Shawn wasn’t quite sure what had happened. Just a few minutes ago he was thirty and musing on how to best talk the girl at the ice cream shop into going on a date with him. Then he overheard some creepy guys in black discussing illegal activity and wasn’t quiet enough in his getaway. A twig snapped under his foot and they were all over him, injecting him with a syringe. The next thing he knew, he was eight again. He sighed. This was not good. Obviously, whatever chemical was in that injection was meant to kill him. If those men found out that he was alive…   
  
He shook his head to clear it. Where was he going to live? He couldn’t live by himself. Child Protective Services would be called eventually. Gus and his father were out, as well. Not only would it be too incredibly obvious what had happened, but they’d never let him live it down. He needed to find someone he could trust, who wouldn’t act as a neon sign stating “Look! Shawn Spencer turned into a little kid!” Unfortunately, that only left… Shawn sighed once more. This was not going to be fun.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Prove it,” Lassiter stated, staring at the child across his kitchen table. Shawn Spencer had done a lot of strange things since he’d known him, but turning into a child was pushing it.  
  
The boy wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “Your latest crime solving streak ended when I insisted the perpetrator was a dinosaur.”  
  
“That was in the papers.”  
  
“You claimed the bite marks were from an oil rig.”  
  
“Still not good enough.”  
  
Shawn sighed again. “I threw a bachelor party in your hotel room.”  
  
Carlton slammed his hand onto the table. “I knew it!” He glared at the child. Shawn attempted to glare back, but his hair kept getting in the way.  
  
After a few moments, Lassiter leaned back in his chair. “Alright,” he began, “You can stay here.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“But,” he continued as a smile worked its way across his face, “ I’m enrolling you, my nephew James, in school.”  
  
The horrified expression on Shawn’s face made clear his feelings on this matter.


End file.
